Positioning display elements in an array allows for the presentation of information and, in the context of ornate display elements, makes for visually expressive decoration which can take on many creative forms. Large-scale installations of such display arrays, however, can be difficult to install, costly, cumbersome when changing out the display panels, and the supporting hardware can be overly visually prominent.